The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Homer Simpson feat. Amethyst
Synopsis Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle has begun! Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle are being sold at an extremely fast rate. Transcript *(This movie begins with Homer looking at the commercial of Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle) *'Homer': What's this? *'Announcer': (On TV) In this game, players transform into heroes known as Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players... ...and fight against monsters in the real world! And its name is... Hero Chronicle and the Proto Hero Chronicle! Bringing gaming into a new era! Real and virtual fuse together... ...in this ultimate real combat game! Hero Chronicle and the Proto Hero Chronicle! On sale today! You are... the hero! There are 13 Monsters, ranked from easiest to hardest. Defeat all the Monsters and collect all game clear tokens... ...and the door will open to the last boss, the ultimate Rider in the world! That trophy there is the proof that you have defeated a Monster. *'Homer': I wonder why not? *(At outside) *(Homer sees Citizens of Springfield is holding a Hero Chronicle Chargers and Proto Hero Chronicle Chargers) *'Homer': Hey, what's going on here? *'Hero Chronicle Chargers and Proto Hero Chronicle Chargers': Hero Chronicle! *'Citizens of Springfield': Game Start! *(Citizens of Springfield transform into Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players) *'Hero Chronicle Chargers and Proto Hero Chronicle Chargers': Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End! *(Hero-Players, Proto Hero-Players and 13 Monsters are fighting each other) *'Homer': What's wrong with these guys? *'Ned Flanders': Let's see... Is this how I start the game? *'Hero Chronicle Charger': Hero Chronicle! *'Ned Flanders': Game Start! *(Ned Flanders transform into Hero-Player) *'Hero Chronicle Charger': Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End! *'Hero-Player Ned': How do I play this game? Is there no tutorial? Oh, well. I'll join the fight. *(Hero-Player Ned is joining the fight) *'Hero-Players and Proto-Hero Players': Hero: Critical Kick! *(Hero-Players and Proto-Hero Players kicks 13 Monsters) *(13 Monsters are defeated) *(Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players got the 13 Chargtrophies and Proto 13 Chargtrophies) *'Homer': They got them all? Why do they need that for? *(Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players summons Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *'Homer': Who those two are? *'Kamen Rider Lord': I am Kamen Rider Lord. *'Kamen Rider Proto Lord': And I'm Kamen Rider Proto Lord. We're the final bosses Kamen Rider of Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle. As per the rules of the game, the Hero-Player and the Proto Hero-Player who has defeated and claimed the Chargtrophies and Proto Chargtrophies of the thirteen monsters bosses will be able to challenge me as the final boss of the game. *'Kamen Rider Lord': Come and fight us. *'Hero-Player Ned': Bring it on! *(Hero-Players, Proto Hero-Players, Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are fighting each other) *'Homer': Oh, no. Look out! *'Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players': Hero: Critical Kick/Punch/Slash! *(Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players kicks, punches and slashes Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *(Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are defeated) *'Homer': They did it! I wonder why they have it? Hmm. I'm going to Moe's about it. *(At Moe's Tavern) *'Homer': Hey, Moe, why's everyone got their Hero Chronicles and Proto Hero Chronicles? *'Moe': Oh, because those games are free. *'Homer': Really? *'Moe': Yeah. Did you hear the news? *'Kent Brockman': (On TV) Long queues have formed as people attempt to buy the new games by Hero Chronicle and the Proto Hero Chronicle. *'Homer': Wow. Those games are selling like hotcakes. *'Barney': Yeah. *'Homer': Say, Moe, Carl, Lenny, Barney, did you guys are holding the Hero Chronicles and Proto Hero Chronicles? *'Lenny': Yes, we did, Homer. *'Homer': Did you guys won? *'Carl': Yes. Say, Homer, maybe you should get those two games, Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle? *'Homer': Really? *'Moe': Yeah. Will that do? *'Homer': Well, sure. I'm going to find out what those two games are? *(At Beach City) *'Pearl': You know guys, we just got all those gems from the homeworlds. *'Garnet': Indeed, Pearl. *'Steven': Good thing, we got them all from those homeworlds. *'Lapis': Exactly. *(Ronaldo and Jane Universe arrives) *'Ronaldo': Guys, guys! *'Steven': Hey, Ronaldo, Jane (Steven Universe), what's up? *'Ronaldo': Well, Steven, when the citizens of Beach City saw the Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle on a commercial. *'Peridot': A Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle? What about it? *'Jane (Steven Universe)': Well, Hero Chronicle and Proto Hero Chronicle are already on sale nationwide. *'Garnet': You could do that? *'Ronaldo': Indeed. *'Jane (Steven Universe)': Hey, Ronaldo, we got company. *(13 Monsters arrives) *'Ronaldo': Alright, Jane (Steven Universe), let's do it together. *'Jane (Steven Universe)': Right. *'Hero Chronicle Charger and Proto Hero Chronicle Charger': Hero Chronicle! *'Ronaldo and Jane (Steven Universe)': Game Start! *(Ronaldo and Jane Universe transform into Hero-Player and Proto Hero-Player) *'Hero Chronicle Charger and Proto Hero Chronicle Charger': Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End! *'Amethyst': What exactly are they doing? *'Steven': We have no idea. *'Pearl': Do they play these games? *'Peridot': Oh, yeah. They did. *(Hero-Player Ronaldo, Proto Hero-Player Jane Universe and 13 Monsters are fighting each other) *'Hero-Player Ronaldo': Let's go! *'Hero-Player Ronaldo and Proto Hero-Player Jane (Steven Universe)': Hero: Critical Kick/Punch/Slash! *(Hero-Player Ronaldo and Proto Hero-Player Jane Universe kicks, punches and slashes 13 Monsters) *(13 Monsters are defeated) *(Hero-Player Ronaldo and Proto Hero-Player Jane Universe got the 13 Chargtrophies and Proto 13 Chargtrophies) *'Garnet': Wow. Their good. *'Greg Universe': Yeah. *'Amethyst': What do they need it for? *(Hero-Player Ronaldo and Proto Hero-Player Jane Universe summons Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *'Steven': Who's those two? *'Garnet': That's Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord. They were summoned by the Hero-Players and Proto Hero-Players. *'Pearl': Should we go help them? *'Bismuth': Nah. They can handle it. *(Hero-Player Ronaldo, Proto Hero-Player Jane Universe, Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are fighting each other) *'Hero-Player Ronaldo': Let's finish this! *'Hero-Player and Proto Hero-Player Jane (Steven Universe)': Hero: Critical Kick/Punch/Slash! *(Hero-Player Ronaldo and Proto Hero-Player Jane Universe kicks, punches and slashes Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *(Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are defeated) *'Steven': They won! *'Garnet': Yep. They did. *'Amethyst': Indeed. Maybe I'll go see Homer. *'Pearl': Okay, good luck, Amethyst. *'Amethyst': I will. *(At Springfield) *'Homer': Hey, Amethyst, did you find out about the Hero Chronicle and the Proto Hero Chronicle? *'Amethyst': Yes. We the Crystal Gems saw it. *'Homer': Guess we did saw it. We wonder why did they have it? *(Bart arrives with the Hero Chornicle Charger and the Proto Hero Chronicle Charger) *'Bart': Hey, guys. *'Homer': Bart, what you got there? *'Bart': A Hero Chronicle Charger and the Proto Hero Chronicle Charger. *'Homer': Bart, where did you get that? *'Bart': It's free. Maybe we could use it. *'Homer': That might work. *'Amethyst': Yeah. So where's Marge and Lisa? *'Homer': They are on road trip. *'Amethyst': (Sees 13 Monsters) Uh, guys, look. *'Homer': Don't worry, Amethyst. Leave those 13 Monsters to us! *'Hero Chronicle Charger and Proto Hero Chronicle Charger': Hero Chronicle! *'Homer and Bart': Game Start! *'Hero Chronicle Charger and Proto Hero Chronicle Charger': Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End! *'Hero-Player Homer and Proto Hero-Player Bart': Transcendent! Strongest! Awesome! Hero-Player Homer and Proto Hero-Player Bart arrives! Stay back, Amethyst! We got this. *'Amethyst': Be careful. *(Hero-Player Homer, Proto Hero-Player Bart and 13 Monsters are fighting each other) *'Hero-Player Homer and Proto Hero-Player Bart': Alright! Pow! Alright, we'll use these! Hero: Critrical Kick/Punch! *(Hero-Player Homer and Proto Hero-Player Bart kicks punches 13 Monsters) *(13 Monsters are defeated) *'Amethyst': You did it! *(Hero-Player Homer and Ride-Player Bart got the 13 Chargtrophies and Proto 13 Chargtrophies) *'Hero-Player Homer': We did it! *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': Yeah! *'Amethyst': Good work. We wonder what those 13 Chargtrophies and Proto 13 Chargtrophies do? *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': Don't worry, Amethyst. We gonna need some new weapons. *'Hero-Player Homer': I got this. (Texting Mordecai's Crew) You got the new weapons yet? (Sees the text from Mordecai's Crew) "Yes. We have it with us." Yes! *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': Well, come on then! *(At Park) *'Hero-Player Homer': It's finally time... we end this. *'Proto Hero-Player Bart and Amethyst': Yeah! *'Hero-Player Homer': Let's work together and end this! It's time to finish this! *'Proto Hero-Player Homer': Uh, guys, look. *(They saw Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Marge and Lisa got injured) *'Amethyst': Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Marge, Lisa, what happened? Who did this? *'Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Marge and Lisa': Kamen Rider... Darkness... *(At Anthony's Undergound Lab) *'Professor Cole': Hmm. We don't know why Kamen Rider Darkness did this to Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Marge and Lisa. Who is he, anyway? *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': He is Dusk's servant. *'Professor Cole': Wait a second. Dusk has a servant? *'Amethyst': Yes. Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, Marge and Lisa are injured by Kamen Rider Darkness. *(Kamen Rider Doctor arrives) *'Kamen Rider Doctor': Excuse me. Are you talking about Kamen Rider Darkness? *'Professor Cole': Yes. Who are you? *'Kamen Rider Doctor': Kamen Rider Doctor. I'm here to help you to stop Kamen Rider Darkness. *'Hero-Player Homer': Good idea. We shall end this together. *'Professor Cole': Are you sure? *'Hero-Player Homer': Yes. Me, Bart, Amethyst and Kamen Rider Doctor take care of this.. *'Professor Cole': Good luck, guys. *(At outside) *'Kamen Rider Darkness': Ah, you have arrived. Now, it's time for you to summon Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord. *'Hero-Player Homer': We will. Come on, Bart. *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': Right. *(Hero-Player Homer and Hero-Player Bart summons Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *'Kamen Rider Lord': We have summoned. *'Kamen Rider Proto Lord': Thanks to you. *'Kamen Rider Darkness': We will eliminate you! Time to end this. *'Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord': Right! *'Hero-Player Homer': Let's do this! *'Proto Hero-Player Bart, Amethyst and Kamen Rider Doctor': Yeah! *(Hero-Player Homer, Proto Hero-Player Bart, Amethyst, Kamen Rider Doctor, Kamen Rider Darkness, Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Darkness': We're not supposed to fall here! *'Hero-Player Homer': That petty reasoning is why you're weak! *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': What... strength... *'Amethyst': How can we stop them? *(Mordecai's Crew arrives) *'Mordecai': Homer! Bart! Amethyst! *(Mordecai, Rigby and Eunice throws a Kyber Blade Origin, Kyber Slingshot and Kyber Whip to Hero-Player Homer, Proto Hero-Player Bart and Amethyst) *'Hero-Player Homer': What's this? *'Rigby': It's the ancient weapons like the Kyber Saber. Finish them off quickly. *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': Fine. Guess we'll use it. *'Hero-Player Homer': Did you got my text? *'Mordecai': Yes, Homer, we did saw your text. *'Hero-Player Homer': Yes! *'Amethyst': Let's go! *(Hero-Player Homer, Proto Hero-Player Bart, Amethyst, Kamen Rider Doctor, Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are fighting each other) *(Hero-Player Homer, Proto Hero-Player Bart, Amethyst and Kamen Rider Doctor slashes, shoots and attacks Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *'Hero-Player Homer': Kyber Blade Origin! *'Proto Hero Player Bart': Kyber Slingshot! *'Amethyst': Kyber Whip! *'Doctor Driver': Doctor: Critical End! *'Hero-Player Homer and Amethyst': This is your end! *'Hero-Player Homer': Kyber Cosmic All Dynamic! *'Proto Hero-Player Bart': Kyber Shooting! *'Amethyst': Kyber Whiplash! *(Hero-Player Homer, Proto Hero-Player Bart, Amethyst and Kamen Rider Doctor slashes, shoots, attacks and kicks Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord) *(Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord are defeated) *'Hero-Player Homer': We did it! We defeated them! *'Kamen Rider Darkness': (Laughs) You may have defeated Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord. But, you'll never find out what the Empire's ultimate evil scheme. *(Kamen Rider Darkness used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Hero-Player Homer': We don't understand. What was he talking about? *'Amethyst': We have no idea. Come on, let's go back to the park. *'Both': Right! *(At Park) *'Benson': Did you guys defeated Kamen Rider Lord and Kamen Rider Proto Lord. *'Homer': Yes. We defeated them. *'Benson': Well done, Homer, Bart, Amethyst. *'Homer, Bart and Amethyst': Thanks. *(Mordecai's Crew, Kamen Rider Mixed Puzzle, Bud Pin, Alejandra, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard Unikitty!, Sunset Shimmer EG, Twilight Sparkle EG, Applejack EG, Fluttershy EG, Pinkie Pie EG, Rainbow Dash EG, Rarity EG, Spike the Dog, Flash Sentry EG, Apple Bloom EG, Sweetie Belle EG, Scootaloo EG, Big McIntosh EG, Photo Finish EG, Trixie Lulamoon EG, DJ Pon-3 EG, Snips EG, Snails EG, Diamond Tiara EG, Silver Spoon EG, Derpy EG, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Wallflower Blush, Octavia Melody EG, Bulk Biceps EG, Lyra Heartstrings EG, Sweetie Drops EG, Chance-A-Lot EG, Spitfire EG, Soarin EG, Fleetfoot EG, High Winds EG, Babs Seed EG, Toe-Tapper EG, Torch Song EG, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Cheerilee EG, Granny Smith EG, Mr. Cranky Doodle, Mrs. Harshwhinny, Shining Armor EG, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Jet Set EG, Upper Crust EG, Fleur de Lis EG, Trenderhoof EG, Rising Star EG, Royal Pin EG, Crescent Moon EG, Principal Cadance, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom, Prim Hemline EG, Mr. Cake EG, Mrs. Cake EG, Chelsea Porcelain EG, Countess Coloratura EG, Goldie Delicious EG, Lily Pad, Maud Pie EG, Nurse Redheart EG, Pearly Stitch EG, Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz, Roseluck EG, Geri EG, Lockdown EG, Randolph EG, Star Swirl EG, Zephyr Breeze EG, Daring Do EG, Sapphire Shores EG, Alizarin Bubblegum, Aqua Blossom, Baton Switch, Blueberry Cake, Blueberry Pie, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Cold Forecast, Crystal Lullaby, Diwata Aino, Frosty Orange, Fuschia Blush, Garden Grove, Ginger Owlseye, Golden Hazel, Lavender Lace, Melon Mint, Mulberry Cascade, Mrs. Shade, Mystery Mint, Orange Sherbette, Paisley, Raspberry Fluff, Rose Heart, Scribble Dee, Sophisticata, Starlight, Sweet Leaves, Taffy Shade, Tennis Match, Varsity Trim, Velvet Sky, Watermelody, Amaranth Gray, Brawly Beats, Bright Idea, Captain Planet EG, Celery Stalk, Citrus Drops, Clayton Potter, Coach Rommel, Crimson Napalm, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Indigo Wreath, Kurt Marshall, Lightning Blue, Marco Dafoy, Mulberry Seed, Peacock Plume, Pepper Twist, Peter Bread, Said Thunderbolt, Scott Green, Thunderbass, Track Starr, Valhallen, Wiz Kid, Starlight Glimmer EG and X-Men Beast, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Storm, Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde, Icemna, Nightcrawler, Angel, Bishop, Forge, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Gambit, Rogue [X-Men, Colossus, Psylocke, Firestar, Caliban, Spyke, Sunspot, Berzerker, Magma, Jubilee, Multiple, Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Dani Moonstar, Havok, Boom Boom, X-23, Amanda Sefton] arrives) *'Mordecai': Hey, guys, we're back. *'Homer': Oh, hey, Mordo, how did it go on your adventure? *'Mordecai': Good. We just find new recruits to join us and we found the ancient weapons, Kyber Saber Blaster, Kyber Katana Swords, Kyber Portal Gun, Kyber Claws, Kyber Bo-Rifle, Kyber Slingshot, Kyber Blade Origin and Kyber Whip for Ezra, Leonardo, Rick, Nicole, Zeb, Bart, Homer and Amethyst. *'Homer': Really? You'll do that for us? *'Mordecai': Yes. Say, Benson, how about you'll gonna get your own bestest friend? *'Benson': Really? Who? *'Mordecai': Commander Hillton. He will be your bestest friend. *'Benson': Okay. Say, Kamen Rider Doctor, Kamen Rider Mixed Puzzle, Bud Pin, Alejandra, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard (Unikitty!), Unikingdom Citizens, Sunset Shimmer (EG), Twilight Sparkle (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Rarity (EG), Spike the Dog, Flash Sentry (EG), Apple Bloom (EG), Sweetie Belle (EG), Scootaloo (EG), Big McIntosh (EG), Photo Finish (EG), Trixie Lulamoon (EG), DJ Pon-3 (EG), Snips (EG), Snails (EG), Diamond Tiara (EG), Silver Spoon (EG), Derpy (EG), Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Wallflower Blush, Octavia Melody (EG), Bulk Biceps (EG), Lyra Heartstrings (EG), Sweetie Drops (EG), Chance-A-Lot (EG), Spitfire (EG), Soarin (EG), Fleetfoot (EG), High Winds (EG), Babs Seed (EG), Toe-Tapper (EG), Torch Song (EG), Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Cheerilee (EG), Granny Smith (EG), Mr. Cranky Doodle, Mrs. Harshwhinny, Shining Armor (EG), Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Jet Set (EG), Upper Crust (EG), Fleur de Lis (EG), Trenderhoof (EG), Rising Star (EG), Royal Pin (EG), Crescent Moon (EG), Principal Cadance, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom, Prim Hemline (EG), Mr. Cake (EG), Mrs. Cake (EG), Chelsea Porcelain (EG), Countess Coloratura (EG), Goldie Delicious (EG), Lily Pad, Maud Pie (EG), Nurse Redheart (EG), Pearly Stitch (EG), Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz, Roseluck (EG), Geri (EG), Lockdown (EG), Randolph (EG), Star Swirl (EG), Zephyr Breeze (EG), Daring Do (EG), Sapphire Shores (EG), Alizarin Bubblegum, Aqua Blossom, Baton Switch, Blueberry Cake, Blueberry Pie, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Cold Forecast, Crystal Lullaby, Diwata Aino, Frosty Orange, Fuschia Blush, Garden Grove, Ginger Owlseye, Golden Hazel, Lavender Lace, Melon Mint, Mulberry Cascade, Mrs. Shade, Mystery Mint, Orange Sherbette, Paisley, Raspberry Fluff, Rose Heart, Scribble Dee, Sophisticata, Starlight, Sweet Leaves, Taffy Shade, Tennis Match, Varsity Trim, Velvet Sky, Watermelody, Amaranth Gray, Brawly Beats, Bright Idea, Captain Planet (EG), Celery Stalk, Citrus Drops, Clayton Potter, Coach Rommel, Crimson Napalm, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Indigo Wreath, Kurt Marshall, Lightning Blue, Marco Dafoy, Mulberry Seed, Peacock Plume, Pepper Twist, Peter Bread, Said Thunderbolt, Scott Green, Thunderbass, Track Starr, Valhallen, Wiz Kid and Starlight Glimmer (EG), wanna join the park? *'Sunset Shimmer (EG)': Yes. We accept your proposal. *'Benson': Excellent. *'of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Homer Simpson feat. Amethyst' Secret Ending *'Ndnd': Lrr, we need to come up with a plan to invade. *'Lrr': Yeah, but how? *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Varian, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow and Worldender arrives) *'Lord Vortech': Perhaps, we can help you. *'Lrr': Who are you guys? *'Lord Vortech': I'm Lord Vortech. That's Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Varian, Drunk Rick, Timmy (The Amazing World of Gumball), Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow and Worldender. We're here to ask you join the Empire. *'Ndnd': Really? Are you asking us to join the Empire? *'Ultron Sigma': Yes. *'Lrr': Okay. Can the Omicronians could join the Empire too? *'Infinite': Sure. *'Ndnd': How about Omicron Persei 8 to join the Chronopolis? *'Varian': Great idea. Let's go find some new recruits to join the Empire. *(Lord Vortech, Ultron Sigma, Infinite, Varian, Drunk Rick, Timmy Amazing World of Gumball, Doom-Nomitron, The Shadow, Worldender, Lrr, Ndnd and Omicronians are teleported away) *(At Omicronian Persei 8) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Omicron Persei 8 to disappear) *(End of secret ending) Trivia *Sean Schemmel, John Paul Karliak and Will Ferrell guest stars as Kamen Rider Lord, Kamen Rider Proto Lord and Kamen Rider Bones. *Kamen Rider Doctor, Kamen Rider Mixed Puzzle, Bud Pin, Alejandra, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard (Unikitty!), Unikingdom Citizens, Sunset Shimmer (EG), Twilight Sparkle (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Rarity (EG), Spike the Dog, Flash Sentry (EG), Apple Bloom (EG), Sweetie Belle (EG), Scootaloo (EG), Big McIntosh (EG), Photo Finish (EG), Trixie Lulamoon (EG), DJ Pon-3 (EG), Snips (EG), Snails (EG), Diamond Tiara (EG), Silver Spoon (EG), Derpy (EG), Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Wallflower Blush, Octavia Melody (EG), Bulk Biceps (EG), Lyra Heartstrings (EG), Sweetie Drops (EG), Chance-A-Lot (EG), Spitfire (EG), Soarin (EG), Fleetfoot (EG), High Winds (EG), Babs Seed (EG), Toe-Tapper (EG), Torch Song (EG), Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Cheerilee (EG), Granny Smith (EG), Mr. Cranky Doodle, Mrs. Harshwhinny, Shining Armor (EG), Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Jet Set (EG), Upper Crust (EG), Fleur de Lis (EG), Trenderhoof (EG), Rising Star (EG), Royal Pin (EG), Crescent Moon (EG), Principal Cadance, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Canter Zoom, Prim Hemline (EG), Mr. Cake (EG), Mrs. Cake (EG), Chelsea Porcelain (EG), Countess Coloratura (EG), Goldie Delicious (EG), Lily Pad, Maud Pie (EG), Nurse Redheart (EG), Pearly Stitch (EG), Violet Blurr, Pixel Pizzaz, Roseluck (EG), Geri (EG), Lockdown (EG), Randolph (EG), Star Swirl (EG), Zephyr Breeze (EG), Daring Do (EG), Sapphire Shores (EG), Alizarin Bubblegum, Aqua Blossom, Baton Switch, Blueberry Cake, Blueberry Pie, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Cold Forecast, Crystal Lullaby, Diwata Aino, Frosty Orange, Fuschia Blush, Garden Grove, Ginger Owlseye, Golden Hazel, Lavender Lace, Melon Mint, Mulberry Cascade, Mrs. Shade, Mystery Mint, Orange Sherbette, Paisley, Raspberry Fluff, Rose Heart, Scribble Dee, Sophisticata, Starlight, Sweet Leaves, Taffy Shade, Tennis Match, Varsity Trim, Velvet Sky, Watermelody, Amaranth Gray, Brawly Beats, Bright Idea, Captain Planet (EG), Celery Stalk, Citrus Drops, Clayton Potter, Coach Rommel, Crimson Napalm, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Indigo Wreath, Kurt Marshall, Lightning Blue, Marco Dafoy, Mulberry Seed, Peacock Plume, Pepper Twist, Peter Bread, Said Thunderbolt, Scott Green, Thunderbass, Track Starr, Valhallen, Wiz Kid and Starlight Glimmer (EG) got a job at the park. *It is reveal that Kamen Rider Darkness is Dusk Death's servant. *Benson and becomes Commander Hillton's bestest friend. Gallery Hero-Players.jpg|Hero-Players Gamedeus muteki.png|Kamen Rider Lord Hero-Player Homer is texting.jpg|Hero-Player Homer is texting Mordecai's Crew Kamen Rider Doctor.jpg|Kamen Rider Doctor Kamen Rider Darkness.jpg|Kamen Rider Darkness Kamen Rider Bones.jpg|Kamen Rider Bones Category:Movies Category:Crossovers